1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a medical imaging apparatus which images an inside of an object in a three-dimensional manner and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical imaging apparatuses such as, for example, computed tomography (CT) apparatuses, positron emission tomography (PET) apparatuses, tomosynthesis apparatuses, and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses, radiate radioactive rays onto an object or apply a magnetic field to the object, thereby imaging an inside of the object in a non-invasive manner.
In particular, the medical imaging apparatuses may generate volume data together with a two-dimensional cross-sectional image of the object. Thus, the volume data may provide a volume of the object. The volume of the object enables a user to check morphological characteristics of the inside of the object and thus may be useful in a diagnosis field.
However, in general, the volume of the object is displayed as a two-dimensional projection image from a viewpoint through volume rendering or is displayed as a two-dimensional cross-sectional image of a particular slice. Thus, it may be difficult to check an internal structure of the object or a degree at which materials inside the object overlap each other in a depth direction.